


Hermione/Tom- Restrict Me In The Restricted Area

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Bickering, Bondage, F/M, Fingering, Library, Sex, Tension, doggy, rough, slytherin prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can The Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess get along even in the library? A place which they both consider peace and quiet?</p><p>(Smut in the 2nd chapter. Could be triggering to some)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Tense Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit OOC but whatevs.

Hermione had just finished Potions; her last class of the day. She was worn out, tired and feeling the need for a mental break. She walked to her usual place to relax. The Library. 

Oh how in love she was with the library. She wished her own house was filled with rows of books from floor to ceiling. She wanted that ladder that rolled with ease to every shelf. She even came to love the smell of the dusty books. 

She walked to the back end of the library which was home to the restricted area. Not just any students were allowed there. She was one of two. Sadly, the other half being Tom Riddle. 

How she loathed his every being. Ever since her arrival to Hogwarts, he had made her life miserable. Not that she would ever show it. No, she has to show him that his words nor his actions would ever bring her down to his level. She was better than him. 

Better than the 6’0 foot, lean, charming, handsome.. 

No. 

She shook her head. He has no positive qualities about him. 

____________

She sighed as she placed her books on the table. As she sat down on the seat, her skirt rose a few inches up her thigh. She tried to pull it down with no use. 

She had outgrown her clothing.. Or they shrunk. Hermione herself had blossomed into a beautiful young woman. Her body had settled on a petite frame, with appropriately sized breasts and ass to match. Her skin remained flawless and clean. 

Many boys had began to look at her in more than just a friend way. Which she found revolting. She didn’t want to date anyone from Hogwarts. She just wanted to remain single and focus on her studies. 

___________________

As Hermione was in the middle of writing her homework, her feather was lifted from her hand. Not ripped away, but forcefully.. Smoothly removed. 

“You’re in my seat, filth” A voice behind her barked. 

“I don’t see your name on it Riddle” Hermione turned her body to look up to the prick himself. She smirked at him. His eyes were dark and unmoved by her. 

“Doesn’t have to be” He then picked up the chair and slid her off. Hermione’s body made a soft thump on the floor. Her skirt rising back up her thighs. She tried covering herself quickly, not wanting him to see. She was greeted with his smirk as she looked up at him in disgust. 

“How dare you!” She got up and leaned up against the table with her arms crossed, “Find another spot Riddle, I’m busy working here” 

She then picked up the feather on the ground and turned to face her work. She knew how much Tom hated when people showed their backs to him. 

“You want to try that again, Granger” Tom grabbed her hair forcefully, pulling her body erect and against his, “I don’t have a problem getting rid of you” He whispered in her ear roughly. 

Hermione’s body was stiff. Of course there had always been tension between the two of them. As hard as it is, she knew he was her equal. Intellectually, powerfully.. Probably sexually too. Ginny would joke about the two of them being a couple. How amazing it would be if enemies became lovers. Hermione would block those conversations out of her mind. 

Hermione lifted her arm just enough to grab his tie tightly. She pulled on it roughly, the same pressure as the hand wrapped in her hair currently. 

“Go on, try it”, She pulled tighter. She could hear a wheeze in his breathing, “Or are you going to live up to your house name and slither away from this battle?”

“I’m no coward like the rest of them” Tom’s hand was rested tightly on Hermione’s forearm. His lengthy fingers able to grip easily around her, “But I don’t think you want to know what I do to useless girls like you”

With Hermione’s other free arm, she elbowed Tom’s stomach as hard as she could. He let out a grunt and let go of Hermione’s arm and hair. Hermione turned and continued to hold onto his tie. 

“You will never be able to handle me, Riddle” She spat at him and let go of him. 

The two of them stared at each other for what seems like eternity. Both straightening out their uniforms from their sudden quarrel. 

Hermione had placed herself right back in the space she was in before. She wasn’t moving. She was ahead of her work anyway. She had time to waste. Albeit, not in the way she wanted. 

Tom sat down in his chair, still not taking his eyes off Hermione. He pulled the chair forward, inching closer to her. 

“I’m still not moving” She shrugged her shoulders at him and turned around to continue her work. 

She felt hands gripping onto her hips and pulling her down roughly. She was pulled right onto Tom’s lap.


	2. Accepting the Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes over Hermione. He's had it with her attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is darker than I wanted. But I feel like it fit Tom well. So here ya go

Tom wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist so she couldn’t get up again. She felt small sitting on him. He was much taller than her and therefore she felt engulfed by him. His warmth was beginning to radiate from him. She could feel his chest rising and lowering at each breath he took. So calm.. 

“Tom..” Hermione spoke up nervously but was only given a chuckle as a response from him. 

“You want to focus on your work right?” He spoke charmingly. He scooted the chair forward to accommodate her. 

“Not like this, Riddle” She attempted to pry his arms away. He pulled her in tighter, which caused her back to arch slightly. Her ass was pressing deep into his pelvic region. 

“Do you think it’s wise to be moving around like that hm? Or did you need other methods of keeping you still?”

Hermione froze once more. What the hell was he thinking. Then she felt a large warmth emerge from underneath her, moving about on the right side. 

Tom’s arms loosened up, but he didn’t let go of her. His hands began roaming up her curves and down her thighs. 

Hermione pondered her current options. She could acknowledge him or ignore him. She chose the latter. 

Hermione sat up and crossed her legs, knowing it would make him uncomfortable. He can play whatever game he wants. But she’s not going to fall for his foreplay… 

Tom groaned beneath her. Hating the fact that she ignored his touch. No girl resisted him before. But this is Hermione we’re talking about. He had to be rough with her. It’s the only way to get her attention. 

He grabbed both of her arms and used a charm to keep them together. 

“Wrong move” He kept his hand around her arms tight and lifted her up. He stood up as well and pushed her down on the table. 

“And Just so I don’t have to hear your nagging” Tom wrapped his green tie around Hermione’s mouth. She whimpered and tried talking back. No use. 

Tom laughed, “This is a wonderful look for you Hermione”

She shuddered at the way he said her name. Tom kept one hand on her lower back so she couldn’t move around. He then paid his attention to the skirt that was just covering her ass cheeks. 

His hand rubbed up her thigh. She responded by trying to move away from his touch. He pulled her skirt up as his hand moved up to rub her ass.

He was hoping to see what the Gryffindor Princess had underneath her robes. He was surprised to see nothing. Just a bare, cleanly shaved and wet pussy. 

“My My.. if only I knew you were walking around like this all day. I would have tried to fuck you earlier” He gave her pussy a few slaps, stimulating her clit. She squealed. 

Tom leaned down to her ear, “I wonder if she’s a virgin..” 

Tom slipped his middle finger inside her gently. He was disappointed to find out she didn’t have a Hymen. 

“Shame I couldn’t take that from you.. But thankfully fucking you hard don't be an issue” He licked her ear and suckled on her earlobe. His finger beginning to push in deeper. He even curled it to stimulate her G-Spot. 

___________

Hermione could only moan at the foreign intruder. She knew she was a sub and not a dom, despite her personality. Ron could not give her the type of sex she wanted. He was too gentle and a bit of a sub himself. 

Tom’s fingers were making her wetter. She can feel her orgasm building up already. 

“You can’t cum unless I tell you to” He whispered roughly in her ear. She moaned at his voice. Tom had this thumb rubbing her clit and 2 fingers inside. She can feel her vaginal walls tightening around him. 

She knew she was muffled but she needed to cum, “Tmom!” She was calling out for him. The tie not letting her speak. 

“You have to speak up louder Granger..” He was fingering her faster now. Her body was wriggling underneath him, “I.. Nmeed to hum!!” Her moans were more frantic now. 

“Cum, Whore!” He pulled on her hair again. She whimpered and squealed as her body was taken over by a rush. Tom pulled his fingers out of her cunt and rubbed them on Hermione’s face. 

“Take your filth back” He smirked. Hermione shot a glare at him. 

“I see you still have some fight in you.. Well I’ll gladly take that away” Her eyes softened to a more frightened look. 

She wasn’t prepared for this. She wasn’t prepared for what was to come next.

She felt a his large warm cock pushing inside her. She moaned in pain. He was really big for her tight pussy. He didn’t try to ease in her. He shoved himself deep, not caring that his cock wasn’t fully coated with her juices. 

He fucked her so hard, her books were falling from the table. Her moans were not of pleasure. He was too rough on her. He would smack her ass until it was red. 

“Consider yourself lucky enough to get a pure-blooded cock inside of your mud blooded filthy cunt” He grabbed her to lift her up. 

Tom moved back to the chair and sat down. He kept Hermione on his cock and brought her down with him. He leaned her down so she was against his body. He grabbed her legs and hoisted the up pressed against her body. 

“I would love for anyone to just walk past right now and see your filthy body being used” He chuckled. His hips were grinding upwards, pushing himself deeper into her. He groaned at how well she fit around him. 

“Fmck You Tmom!” She cried out. 

“I’ll give you something to cry about Bitch” Tom smiled. 

He pulled himself out of her pussy and began pushing himself in her asshole. Hermione screamed at the intruder. She’s never done anal before. She has never considered it. It hurt so bad. 

“Cry about that Hermione” He rammed himself in, stretching her asshole open. He didn’t care if she bled. He was just using her for his own enjoyment. 

“Even tighter than your cunt” He groaned, “I might even cum in here” 

“Nmo!” Hermione responded, feeling her eyes well up with tears. 

“Yes..” Tom slapped her pussy and ass multiple times, harder each time. 

“I would never want to cum in your filthy cunt anyway” He chuckled behind her. 

He pushed her legs closed so her ass was completely swallowing his cock. Tom pushed himself deep and hard. He knew he was close to cumming. He was going to enjoy this. 

Hermione felt a warm liquid shooting inside. She cried at the feeling. He actually finished inside of her.. 

“We’re not done yet..” Tom said slowing down. 

He lifted Hermione off of him and put her at her knees. He stood over her and ripped the tie away from her mouth. He then pushed his cock inside her mouth. 

“Clean it up” He held her nose so she had no choice but to keep her mouth open. Which also avoided her from closing her mouth. Hermione gagged at his size. 

Tom pulled himself out of her mouth. He tucked his penis back in his pants and took his tie back. 

“I don’t want to see you sitting on my chair again” He walked away, leaving Hermione panting and shocked. 

Since then, she sat in his chair more than once.

Receiving similar punishments as the last.


End file.
